Hercules II: el legado de los dioses
by yuri-swan
Summary: Después del fallido plan para tomar el Monte Olimpo, la paz reína en la Grecia clásica; Hércules y Meg se han casado y viven muy felices, pero un giro inesperado hace que a nuestro héroe se le encomiende una difícil misión que le hará dejar su familia atrás. ¿Será entonces la ocasión perfecta de Hades para vengarse?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la lejana tierra de la antigua Grecia, se vivía una edad dorada de poderosos dioses y extraordinarios héroes y el más grande y fuerte de todos esos héroes era el poderoso Hércules, quien acabó casándose con la hermosa Megara después de salvarla de su fatídico destino, pero no todo fue "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

Dos años después de que Hércules y Megara decidiesen unir sus vidas, mediante una fantástica boda que tuvo lugar en plena naturaleza; Megara dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Erianthe, vivaz y muy imaginativa, no tenía ningún poder, pero poseía un gran talento artístico.

Tres años más tarde vino al mundo Zenos, un calco idéntico a su padre Hércules, pero a diferencia de este no poseía una fuerza descomunal.

Todo era paz, los cuatro vivían muy felices junto a los padres adoptivos de Hércules, Phil y Pegaso. Todos juntos formaban una familia atípica, pero muy bien avenida. En aquellos tiempos sin el señor tenebroso del inframundo, ni monstruos acechando, ni desastres naturales, Hércules decidió trabajar en una cantera para traer dinero a casa. En cambio, Megara se dedicaba a cuidar de su jardín y a cultivar vegetales, una vez a la semana iba al mercado y vendía algunos ramos de flores que ella preparaba.

Pero, la felicidad no perduró mucho tiempo, Grecia mantenía una fuerte enemistad con los persas, hasta que un día se proclamó la guerra entre las dos naciones.

Los pueblos de Grecia llamaron a sus filas a todos los hombres sanos mayores de edad para luchar en batalla, esta vez los griegos iban a ir a territorio Persa a luchar para defender algunos territorios que tenían pasado el Egeo, por lo que Hércules fue reclutado para luchar en el ejército:

\- ¡Papá, no te vayas! Me portaré bien ¡lo prometo! Pero, no te vayas…- lloraba Erianthe desconsoladamente, mientras esta estaba abrazada a las piernas de su progenitor.

\- Tesoro, estaré bien, ya verás cómo antes de que te des cuenta estaré de vuelta con Pegaso y Phil – le dijo Hércules que acariciaba dulcemente la cabecita de su hija de 6 años – prométeme que cuidarás de todos mientras esté fuera, ¿me lo prometes?

\- ¡Te lo prometo Papá!

\- Así me gusta Eri, toma esto, ahora es tuyo – y le entregó a la pequeña el medallón dorado con el símbolo de los dioses grabado – devuélvemelo cuando regrese – Erianthe sostuvo el medallón entre sus pequeñas manos y miró a su padre – si, papá, lo guardaré muy bien.

\- Cuídate mi héroe – le dijo Megara, quien sostenía a Zenos en brazos, esta miraba a Hércules con ojos vidriosos, pues el amor de su vida iba a la misión más peligrosa de toda su vida: la guerra.

\- Oh Meg, no llores, volveré, ya lo sabes – Hércules se acercó a su esposa y le acarició una de sus mejillas – siempre volveré a vosotros, mi amor – y la besó de la forma más dulce, intentando memorizar el calor y la suavidad de sus labios.

\- Hércules te amo, no lo olvides – Megara ya no podía ocultar más su tristeza y abrazó a su esposo, pero enseguida el benjamín de la casa protestó que no podía respirar. Hércules lo cogió en brazos:

\- Mi pequeño Zenos, pórtate bien – abrazó a Zenos y le dio un beso en la frente, este enseguida se quedó dormido, a lo que Meg lo agarró de los brazos de su padre.

Por último se despidió de sus padres, quienes ya estaban muy mayores, miraban a su hijo con congoja, pues no sabían si lo volverían a ver. De mientras Phil preparó el equipaje que iba a llevar Pegaso, después se despidió de toda la familia, en especial de Eri, para él era su ojito derecho y gran debilidad.

Ya era momento de decir adiós, ese mismo día iban a partir desde el puerto de Tebas, todos miraban como los barcos se alejaban de la costa, hasta ser unos puntos negros.

La villa de Hércules daba al mar y Erianthe se quedó mirando a la lejanía mientras los barcos se perdían en el horizonte, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre volviese, incluso le suplicó a su abuelo que parase la guerra, pero no obtuvo respuesta…

Los años pasaron y Grecia se sumía en miseria, des de temprana edad los niños tenían que trabajar para poder llevar dinero a casa, los sueños quedaron en el olvido de muchos y sobrevivir era la máxima prioridad, pues el tirano rey de Tebas saqueó toda fortuna "por el bien común de todos", aunque la situación fuese trágica Erianthe nunca perdió las esperanzas y seguía mirando el horizonte, esperando que su padre, Phil y Pegaso volvieran a casa.

**Hola a todo/as! Traigo una nueva historia que espero que les guste, a diferencia con otras historias que tengo, esta la tengo bastante avanzada y la publicaré semanalmente los viernes, como este trozo es el prólogo, más tarde subiré el primer capitulo, espero que os guste tanto como a mí esta historia y ya sabéis cualquier crítica es bien recibida.**

**Por supuesto ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia (menos los OC que utilice) me pertenecen. **

**Ya sabéis hacedme saber que opináis con vuestros reviews!**


	2. Hablando del diablo

**HABLANDO DEL DIABLO **

…_..9 años más tarde…._

En el lugar más sombrío del mundo una oscura figura emergía de las profundidades de las aguas de los muertos.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Asquerosas y apestosas almas! ¡Por fin soy libre! – el temido dios de los muertos, Hades, había conseguido salir de su prisión y estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado.

\- ¡Pena! ¡Pánico! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

Al oír la voz de su amo Pena y Pánico se miraron con cara de horror, durante años habían hecho lo que querían en el inframundo, eso sí, cumplían con su deber con las almas, sino tenían un colapso de miedo en el purgatorio, además de que Caronte estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios y los amenazaría en con hacer huelga o incluso de jubilarse.

\- Ya vamos su lúgubre señoría – contestó Pena nervioso y corriendo por los pasillos junto a Pánico.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡De esta no salimos Pena! ¡Nos mutilará! – dijo un exaltado Pánico que siempre se temía lo peor.

Al llegar a la orilla del río de los muertos vieron al señor del inframundo, cansado, demacrado y muy enfadado:

\- ¡Chicos! Veo que os alegráis de verme – les dijo en tono sarcástico Hades – decidme, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en el río?

Los dos diablillos se miraron con ojos muy abiertos y asustados, pues no sabían cómo iba a encajar la noticia su cruel amo:

\- Verá, su malevolencia… - empezó Pánico, titubeando en lo que iba a decir – el tiempo es muy relativo…

\- Sí, no es tanto como cree… - añadió el siempre recurrente Pena – solo unos añitos…

\- ¿Cuántos años exactamente? – espetó impaciente el dios.

Los secuaces tragaron saliva antes de decir al unísono:

\- Diecisiete años señor – respondieron con un hilo de voz, intentando que su amo no lo llegase a escuchar, pero a un dios no se le puede engañar tan fácilmente y menos al señor de los muertos.

\- ¡17 años! – explotó de rabia, sus llamas se volvieron completamente rojas, carbonizando todo lo que hubiese alrededor, inclusive Pena y Pánico – ¿¡y vosotros que hacías que no me sacasteis de ese pozo de inmundicia!?

\- ¡Señor lo intentamos! Pero fue inútil – mintió Pena, pues en su espalda tenía una mano con los dedos cruzados.

\- Lo bueno es que nos encargamos de las almas hasta entonces – añadió rápidamente Pánico para aliviar el enfado del dios.

No muy conforme Hades avanzó hasta la sala del trono, todo seguía igual, el agujero que Cerbero dejó al entrar con Hércules a su lomo, todo destrozado por la rabia que le dio perder por culpa de Meg y su repentina nobleza, pero además había que añadir el polvo acumulado, el papeleo sin firmar por él –no habían mentido ese par de granujas, por lo menos los formularios estaban cumplimentados- y el correo o más bien avisos del Olimpo.

En definitiva, el inframundo estaba que daba pena y hecho un asco, necesitaba a alguien para ordenar todo aquello, pero primero y sin salir de su objetivo: ¿Qué había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo?

\- Bueno, bueno, chicos veo que por lo menos el negocio sigue en pie, no obstante os estaré mutilando hasta que me canse cada día – los dos diablillos se miraron escandalizados, castigo les había caído, pero por lo menos no los enviaba al Tártaro…

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? Ah sí, chicos, ¿qué ha sido de mi querido sobrino? ¿Eh? – les dijo Hades mientras se sentaba en su trono y materializaba un puro, eso siempre le tranquilizaba los nervios

\- Señor, Hércules y Meg se casaron y años más tarde tuvieron una niña y un niño, pero lo mejor de todo es que Grecia está en guerra con los Persas – le empezó a contar Pánico – ¡si, si y fue reclutado para luchar! – añadió Pena.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Me estáis intentado decir que Tontules está muerto?

\- Emmmm, no señor, de momento aún no ha llegado su alma, ni la de ese hombre sátiro – en eso Hades se molestó -, la buena noticia es que el índice de muertes ha subido bastante – en ese comentario el señor de los muertos prestó más atención y le indicó a su subalterno que prosiguiera – si, si, no solamente por el campo de batalla, ¡sino por toda Grecia!

\- ¡Eso es excelente chicos! Si no me equivoco, ¿están muriendo de hambre? – dijo un sonriente dios de los muertos.

\- Sí, su lugubriedad, además hay muchas más catástrofes y monstruos – en eso Hades se extrañó, que no estuviese Hércules para pararlo era una cosa, pero los otros dioses no son tan crueles...

\- ¿Más catástrofes, más monstruos?

\- Emmm, sí señor, los monstruos después de intentar tomar el Olimpo – en eso el dios empezó a encenderse, por lo que los diablillos intentaron pasar el tema lo más rápido- se dispersaron por Grecia, al no estar al mando atacan donde quieren…- dijo un poco dubitativo Pánico, a lo que Pena prosiguió con un bombazo – los catástrofes viene dadas, porqué el dioses del Olimpo están prestando más atención a la guerra que está pasando en Persia que a lo que pasa en Grecia – muy típico de ellos pensó Hades -, se dice que Zeus no para de controlar lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Entonces me estáis diciendo que han dejado Grecia desamparada?

\- Así es señor – asintieron a la vez los dos súbditos del dios de los muertos.

\- Esto es estupendo, ¿sabéis lo que quiere decir chicos? Que tengo carta blanca para hacer lo que quiera a Meg y a su prole – dijo muy entusiasmado el señor del inframundo – es más hay un asunto que no quedó del todo resuelto…, es hora de que vayamos a visitar a nuestra querida Meg, ¿no creéis chicos?

\- ¡Sí su señoría!

\- Muy bien, traedme mi casco de invisibilidad, primero vamos a ver que se cuece por allí arriba – con eso Hades sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pues su venganza justo acababa de empezar.

**Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda y aquí viene otro capitulo recién salido del horno, ¡espero que os guste! ¿Qué malévolo tendrá en mente nuestro querido señor de los muertos? Solo os adelanto que el próximo capitulo veremos como están las cosas por Grecia.**

**Recordad los personajes no pertenecen, solamente mis OC.**

**¡Hasta otra y recordad de dejar un review para saber que pensáis!**


	3. Una luz entre las sombras

**UNA LUZ ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS **

Mientras el señor del inframundo maquinaba su venganza, un nuevo día estaba por empezar:

\- ¡Eri! Como no te levantes llegarás tarde al trabajo - gritó Meg al pie de la escalera. Sus dos hijos dormían en el piso de arriba, pero como la mayoría de veces a Erianthe se le habían pegado las sábanas otra vez...

\- Zzzz...¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Uaaah aún no ha salido el sol... - murmuraba Eri en la cama, a punto de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Eri por última vez! ¡Llegarás tarde! - volvió a repetir Meg esta vez picando a la puerta de su hija mayor - esta niña nunca aprende, Morfeo se pasa echándole el manto del sueño...

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Es verdad! ¡Qué tengo que ir a trabajar! - y con eso Eri se despertó de golpe, saltó de la cama, tropezándose con las sábanas en el proceso - ¡auch! ¡Qué daño!

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo el suelo Eri? - le preguntó su madre apoyada en el dintel de la puerta.

\- Pues verás madre, estaba admirando este fabuloso suelo de madera, ¡es todo una obra de arte de la arquitectura rústica! - le respondió en tono sarcástico su adorada hija, "Eri y sus ocurrencias " pensó Meg, como se notaba que en eso había salido a ella...

\- Anda levántate, el desayuno ya está hecho.

\- Pero mamá, tu jornada no empieza hasta dentro de 3 horas, deberías volver a la cama y descansar..., ¡no me digas que ya has cortado la leña!

\- No, aún no he te- y antes de que acabase Eri salió como un rayo de la habitación hacía el patio trasero donde apilaban toda la madera que tenía que ser cortada.  
Sin dudarlo, agarró el hacha y empezó a cortar los troncos a toda velocidad, no iba a dejar que su madre lo hiciese...

\- Eri no es necesario, ya lo haré más tarde, entra a desayunar, además, ¿te has dado cuenta que aún vas en pijama? - le recriminó Meg que enseguida siguió a su hija hacía el patio.

\- ¡Mamá te prometí cortar la leña y así será!

\- Pero Eri...

\- ¡Nada de peros mamá! ¡No puedes llevar el peso de todo tu sola! ¡Si no volverá a pasarte lo mismo que hace un par de años! - respondió molesta la primogénita – no quiero volver a perder a nadie…

Meg contempló como su hija se derrumbaba, era fuerte de carácter y casi siempre estaba de buen humor y con mucha energía, pero a veces la situación le podía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, le dolía verla así, pero lo que más le dolía es que aún era una niña, una niña con responsabilidades de adulto.

\- Sshh..., tranquila, todo va a salir bien ya lo verás - intentó apaciguar los ánimos de su hija y veía que había dado resultado.

\- Si mamá, todo va a salir bien, pero por eso no tienes que llevar el peso de todo, debemos ayudarnos y repartirnos las tareas.

\- Tienes razón cariño, pero a ti también te debes aplicar ese consejo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo mamá - y con eso Meg le dio un beso a su hija y entró a la casa dejando que acabase de cortar la leña. Lo que ninguna de las dos se había percatado que a lo lejos justo donde empezaba el bosque les observaba un trío de lo más peculiar:

\- Señor aquí es donde viven Meg y toda su prole - le comentó Pánico.

\- ¡Que mayor está! Lo único bueno es que se conserva bien - añadió Pena.

\- ¿Habéis visto a la chica del pelo anaranjado? Es la hija de Meg, es bastante mona, ¿no? - remató Pánico.

Los dos diablillos siguieron con el chismorreo, sin percatarse de que Hades no les seguía el juego, solo miraba, contemplaba a la chica que cortaba leña sin parar, se notaba que no era habilidosa con el hacha, pero era tozuda.

No pudo evitar fijarse de que llevaba un fino camisón que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Era un tejido que de vez en cuando se le pegaba al cuerpo, por la humedad o el sudor, acentuando su delicada figura.

Su cabello anaranjado, que tanto le recordaba al tonto de Hércules, lo tenía largo, ondeando a la leve brisa de la madrugada.

Desde su distancia no podía distinguir mucho más, así que aprovechando que llevaba puesto el casco de invisibilidad, se fue acercando a la muchacha.

Ya estando delante de ella se percató que no era muy alta, aunque no iba a negar que él estaba por encima la media, ya que era un Dios.

De repente Eri dejó de cortar leña, había algo que no estaba bien, notaba como si la observasen, así que levantó la cabeza y miró disimuladamente en todas direcciones.  
Por otro lado, Hades pensaba "me ha pillado", pero al ver que la chica volvía a lo suyo dejó escapar sin querer un suspiro de alivio.

Está vez miró al frente, había escuchado a alguien, incluso olía a algo raro... ¿azufre? No podía ser, se estaba imaginando cosas y aún estaba dormida.

Por su parte Hades, se había quedado petrificado, la chica lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, como si supiera que estaba ahí. Sus ojos azules con un toque liláceo, su nariz respingona con pequitas y sus labios carnosos...Pena y Pánico tenían razón es mona "¿pero qué estás pensando? " se dijo asimismo el señor de los muertos, iba a vengarse de toda esa familia.

Ese era su momento estaba indefensa, podía hacerle algo, podía chamuscarla, pero no quería verlos sufrir, así que el señor del inframundo se disponía a revelarse delante de esa insignificante mortal hasta que oyó los pasos apresurados de alguien:

\- ¡ERIANTHE! – chilló el pequeño Zenos.

\- ¡Pero se puede saber que haces levantad…! ¡Ugh! – antes de que Eri pudiese contestar Zenos se abalanzó sobre ella tirando al suelo.

\- ¡Bueno días hermanita!

\- Zenos deberías estar dormido, no puede ser que todos los días te levantes a la misma hora que yo, ¡aún es de madrugada!

Sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana el benjamín de la familia le contestó:

\- Pero es que si no me levanto contigo, luego te veo poquito y no podemos jugar mucho…

Viendo la cara de apenado de su hermano, Erianthe se levantó junto con su hermano, había tenido una idea…

\- Zenos espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo –su hermano pequeño asintió y entró en la casa en busca del desayuno y de la ropa del trabajo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres todo eso? – le dijo su madre arqueando la ceja.

\- Voy a ir directa al trabajo mamá, me llevo el desayuno y ropa para cambiarme, me voy a asear en el arroyo

\- ¿Estás loca! ¡¿A estas horas?! Eri ni se te – antes de que acabase su hija ya había salido al patio donde su hermano la esperaba.

\- ¡Te hecho una carrera hasta el arroyo! ¡El último es un cíclope con conjuntivitis! – los dos hermanos corrieron sin parar hasta un pequeño arroyo que tenían cerca.

Mientras Hades miraba estupefacto la escena decidió seguir aquella muchacha alocada, cuando llegó vio a los hermanos jugando en el agua sin parar. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que Eri salió del agua y detrás de unos arbustos se cambió.

Hades notó como su temperatura corporal aumentaba, pero no hizo ademán de espiar más de lo que observaba: piernas y brazos tonificados y bronceados, aunque bastante más delgada de lo que se esperaba. Vio como se iba vistiendo con capas de ropa vieja, desgatada y mugrienta, además de que le iban enormes.

Finalmente, Eri se colocó unos guantes, un casco donde había unas enormes gafas sujetas por una tira y una capa de viaje que iba arrastrando.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, Eri salió de detrás del arbusto sin percatarse que tres siniestras figuras la espiaban constantemente. Se acercó a su hermano, que estaba sentado en una roca envuelto por una manta que había traído su hermana para que no pillase un catarro.

\- Bueno peque, es hora de que parta al trabajo – le dijo Eri un poco triste.

\- ¿Es necesario que vayas?

\- Claro que sí Zenos, con lo que me dan podemos comer los tres, piensa que con el trabajo de mamá no nos daría para sobrevivir.

\- Lo entiendo Eri…

Eri le hizo una señal a su hermano para que se levantase de la roca y se fuera con ella. Los dos iban paseando cogidos de la mano, no se decían nada, pues ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba Eri sabía que su hermano dependía mucho de ella y que si fuera por él iría con ella al trabajo, pero no era un oficio nada seguro para un niño, así que siempre se iba con su madre al campo, donde podía jugar con más niños que esperaban que sus madres acabasen la faena. Llegaron hasta el camino principal, donde se tenían que separar:

\- Nos vemos a la tarde Zenos – le dijo Eri inclinándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza de su hermano.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes en volver, ¿vale?

\- Siempre vuelvo a casa, no lo dudes – cuando se dispuso a partir notó como algo le agarraba la túnica y era su hermano cabizbajo a punto de llorar:

\- ¿Cuándo va a acabar?

\- Acabaré cuando el sol esté en lo más alto Zenos, no te..

\- ¡No quiero decir eso! ¿Cuándo acabará la guerra? Quiero ver a papá, quiero que me cuente todas sus aventuras como cuando luchó con la hidra o, o cuando salvó a mamá del rio de los muertos.

\- Veo que te acuerdas de todas las historias que te cuento de él – Eri miró a su hermano con mucho cariño y dulzura, pues era muy pequeño cuando su padre se fue y no tiene muchos recuerdos de él – no te preocupes Zenos ten la esperanza de que volverá.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Claro! Una promesa es una promesa, recuérdalo – y con eso le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y partió para el cruce de los cuatro caminos.

\- ¡Adiós Eri que vaya bien el día! – se despidió Zenos de su hermana y salió corriendo para casa donde su madre le esperaba con ropa seca y cuenco de leche caliente.

El trío calavera miró la escena, Pena y Pánico esperaban órdenes de su amo para ver donde iban:

\- A por la chica muchachos – por lo que se fueron por el camino que había tomado Eri.

Estuvieron caminando durante un cuarto de hora hasta que la chica se sentó en una enorme piedra que justo delimitaba el cruce. Pasó otro cuarto de hora hasta que una enorme carreta con gente se paró delante de ella:

\- ¡Buenos días tengas Eri! Preparada para un nuevo día de duro trabajo!

\- ¡Qué remedio Acrisius! – y se subió a la carreta y pagó lo de siempre una moneda por trayecto de ida y vuelta. Fue hasta el final de la carreta donde estaba vacío, se sentó y acomodó la capa de viaje poniéndose la capucha, ya que tenía pinta de llover…

\- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Qué día nos espera! – dijo Acrisius arrancando la carreta, lo que nadie se había percatado es que tenían a tres polizones: uno invisible sentado al lado de Eri y dos diablillos transformados en bichos.

\- ¡Próxima parada: cantera de Tebas!

**¡Hola chichos/as! Siento el retraso, ayer me fue imposible subir el capitulo, sorry! Espero que os guste. Ya vemos que Hades va moviendo ficha, en la mitología sino me equivoco Hades posé un casco invisible, así que lo introduje en esta historia, porque me parecía que encajaba. **

**Por cierto:**

**Megara2001 – thanks for review, I was so excited when I saw your comment, hope you like the next update.**

**Guest – no te preocupes entre Herc y Meg está todo bien, solo que entre ellos se ha interpuesto una guerra, ups…**

**He editado el capi anterior me equivoqué con los años que Hades pasa en el rio de los muertos, son 17 no 11, ¡perdón tuve un desliz!**


	4. Un mundo sin vida

**UN MUDO SIN VIDA**

…_.1 hora más tarde…_

La carreta estaba llegando a su destino, la cantera de Tebas era unos de los lugares más concurridos por aquel entonces, ya que el rey no cesaba en sus caprichos, que si estatua por ahí, que si templo por allí, en definitiva era un lugar donde tenías trabajo seguro.

Hades veía como Eri acababa de desayunar, pues no le había dado tiempo jugando con el mocoso de su hermano. "Así que una cantera…", se decía asimismo el señor de los muertos. No podía creer que un vástago del hijo de Zeus acabase trabajando picando rocas.

Ahora que se fijaba más en ningún momento nadie de la carreta había abierto boca, es más, todos iban cabizbajos. Eri escondía el rostro bajo la capucha y no podía ver su mirada vacía, en cambio sí que podía ver como no paraba de mover los dedos entre sí haciendo movimientos circulares, una y otra vez…, estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué?

\- Seas quien seas, sé que me estás siguiendo – espetó de repente Eri.

Hades se quedó pálido, lo había sentido todo este rato y no había dicho nada, "que chica más rara" pensó.

\- Es mejor que te vayas a casa, aquí no verás nada nuevo, solo gente pico y cavar como si hubiese un mañana. – en eso giró la cara hacía donde creía que estaba su acompañante. Lo que vio Hades fue soledad en unos tristes ojos que apenas unas horas atrás le parecieron muy vivaces – se que estás ahí por el olor, azufre si no me equivoco.

"Así que era eso, chica lista y además aguda" en la mente retorcida del señor de los muertos empezaba a rematar los últimos cabos de su plan, "esta chica me será de gran ayuda" pensó.

Eri suspiró, su acompañante fuese lo que fuese también era mudo, sabía que había algo a su lado, lo notaba, notaba calor, notaba el olor y lo más notaba era que la observaban.

\- ¡Última parada! ¡Cantera de Tebas! No olvidéis vuestros objetos personales y salir de uno en uno – vociferó el conductor Acrisius.

Eri se levantó de su asiento al igual que Hades, pues tenía que apartarse para que la chica no tropezase al salir.

Una vez abajo, caminó junto a la gente que iba llegando a la puerta de la cantera, unas inmensas puertas de madera. Estaban cerradas, pero en cuanto sonó una alarma se abrieron de par en par revelando un lugar llenó de hombres encapuchados de negro.

Se hizo el silencio, Hades permanecía de pie junto a Eri, estaba nerviosa, y no entendía el porqué, tampoco entendía por qué tenía la irremediable necesidad de cogerle la mano, a lo que achacó "por el estúpido nerviosismo que se le estaba contagiando".

En lo alto de atrio había un hombre muy bajito y rechoncho, de su túnica sacó un rollo de pergamino lo abrió y empezó a leer:

\- ¡Buenos días queridos trabajadores! El rey os hace saber que está satisfecho con los trabajos de la nueva escultura que se puede ver delante del palacio. No obstante, cree que hay que aligerar en el trabajo y ser más productivos. Por último, hoy empezaremos a derribar la pared oeste, para construir una nueva en el noreste. Los afortunados del derribo son los trabajadores 30 hasta 50. Los demás empezarán a con la construcción, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí señor! – gritaron todos a la vez.

\- Perfecto, pues a empezar a trabajar, ya sabéis pico y pala en mano. – con eso el hombre menudo bajó del atrio y se posicionó junto a los trabajadores de negro.

Hades no se lo podía creer, ¿que era todo aquello? ¿Así era como trabajaban siempre los mortales? Sin darse cuenta, se puso justo detrás de Eri. Todos habían hecho una fila india perfecta y de uno en uno iban pasando por delante del hombre rechoncho.

\- A ver, 80, 37, 65, 21, 74… - el hombrecillo iba pasando lista, los trabajadores iban enseñando un número que tenían escrito en el antebrazo, ¿los tenían tatuados? Que barbarie pensó Hades.

El turno de Eri, tenía curiosidad por su número:

-A ver número 38, felicidades 38, le toca demolición – Eri simplemente asintió, mientras que el hombrecillo se la quedó mirando el trasero. Hades tuvo que contenerse de no calcinarlo, pero otra vez tuvo que repetirse que ese no era su problema.

Siguió a la muchacha hasta una pila de picos y palas, allí los cogió y se fue a agarrar unas cuerdas. Todos iban a lo suyo, parecían cuerpos vacios que se movían sin voluntad.

\- Buenos días 38 – le dijo un chico moreno y de tez bronceada.

\- Buenos días 32 – contestó Eri sin un ápice de emoción en sus palabras, solo respondía por cortesía.

\- ¿Preparada para derribar paredes a golpe de pico? – el registro entre ellos empezó a cambiar, pero cuchicheaban, como si tutearse estuviese prohibido.

\- Nací preparada, no lo dudes – esta vez Eri respondió una sonrisa socarrona.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el sector oeste, allí les esperaban más hombre encapuchados armados con látigos, ya sabían a lo que abstenerse si no hacían lo que no debían.

Empezaron a trabajar, pero no sin antes entonar una canción:

_Un día más nos toca trabajar, _

_¡que empiece el rock and roll!_

_A picar y a cavar, _

_sin parar, sin parar,_

_no hay que descansar._

_¡UN, DOS PICO!_

_¡UN, DOS, PALA!_

_¡UN, DOS PICO!_

_¡UN, DOS, PALA!_

_¡Qué más da!_

_Si eres hombre, mujer o niño_

_bienvenido serás,_

_para trabajar nunca hay de más._

_Por dinero _

_venimos a currar,_

_por sobrevivir _

_nos dejamos la piel._

_A picar y a cavar, _

_sin parar, sin parar,_

_no hay que descansar._

_En esta cantera si quieres seguir, _

_la norma deberás cumplir,_

_si no puedes…..morir._

Las horas pasaban y ritmo aflojaba, los canteranos habían conseguido derribar la mayor parte de las rocas más gruesas.

Hades observaba que la mayoría de trabajadores no superaba la veintena, todos eran muy jóvenes, incluso alguno más joven que Erianthe. Realmente se estaba aburriendo soberanamente, ya que había enviado a Pena y Pánico a inspeccionar la cantera y sacar información sobre ella.

Uno de los trabajadores más jóvenes había caído al suelo agotado, enseguida un encapuchado se acerco y empezó a castigarlo duramente:

\- ¡Levántate saco de huesos! ¡La pared no se va a derribar sola! – el pobre crio gritaba de dolor, Eri lo ayudó a levantarse, pero al en contra las normas se llevó un latigazo en toda la pierna.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó de dolor Eri, que empezó a sangrar por el muslo.

\- ¡Sigue trabajando escoria! – Hades estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, pero en ese momento parte de la pared se derrumbo dejando al descubierto una enorme cueva.

Todos miraron atónitos, pues según los planos ahí no debería haber una cueva…, pero lo que no estaban preparados era para el monstruo que surgía de ella.

\- ¡Una mantícora! ¡Corred! – gritó un trabajador.

Y el caos se desató en la cantera de Tebas.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como me retrasé esta semana con el capitulo he querido compensaros con un nuevo capítulo ¡SORPRESA! Jeje**

**Espero que perdonéis algunos errores que estoy cometiendo, pero los voy arreglando en cuanto me doy cuenta. **

**Este capi tiene algo nuevo, ¡una canción! Espero que os guste, imaginé la melodía de los cortadores de hielo del principio de Frozen, así que podéis probar de imaginarla con la melodía jeje **

**Los nombres de Erianthe y Zenos tienen un significado:**

**Erianthe: dulce, como muchas flores**

**Zenos: regalo de Zeus **

**Me parecieron bonitos y apropiados para ellos, aunque Hércules en la mitología tuvo hijos que se llamaban diferentes…**

**Ya veis que esta segunda parte la imagino más oscura, pero no os preocupéis que hay lugar para todo, para cosas buenas y no tan buenas.**

**Espero que os guste y ya sabéis podéis dejar un comentario, así me dais vuestra opinión :) **


	5. Te cuido las espaldas

**TE CUIDO LAS ESPALDAS **

"_Corría por el bosque, sin mirar atrás, sin rumbo, sin pensar…, los pulmones me quemaban de lo rápido que iba, pues ya no lo soportaban más. Las piernas cada vez me pesaban más a cada zancada que daba y mis heridas dolían a rabiar. Mis oídos solo escuchaban mi respiración entre cortada y el latir de mi corazón que parecía que me iba a salir por la boca. _

_No podía parar, es más no debía, pues si lo hacía el devora hombres me destrozaría…"_

…_.15 minutos antes…_

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Eri que iba a tener un día diferente a todos los demás, esta no lo creería, pues casi siempre eran igual, trabajar y más trabajar. Que le dijesen que iba a ser ajetreado, bueno, aún lo admitiría y te diría "oh si, en la cantera llevamos un ritmo frenético", pero que le dijesen que sería entretenido por haber desenterrado el hogar de una hambrienta mantícora devora hombres, sinceramente se reiría y te diría "le has dado un buen trago al vino", pero visto lo visto es justamente lo que habían hecho…

Allí estaba Eri, inmóvil, junto al niño que habían aporreado, el que ahora estaba temblando de miedo, pues ella también lo sentía. Sentía el miedo poco a poco apoderarse de ella, mientras veía como la bestia iba destrozando la maquinaria que empleaban, pero también atacaba a los hombres que tenía a su abasto…

¡Qué debía hacer! Estaba paralizada, su mente gritaba ¡corre! Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba en _shock_, no muchas veces tenía delante a un monstruo… En seguida, la mantícora se encaró a donde estaban y empezó acercarse.

En ese instante recordó, unas palabras que le dijo Phil:

"_cuando tengas delante un peligro, recuerda regla 95: ¡concéntrate! No dejes que el pánico te invada y sobretodo regla número 15: un héroe vale lo que vale su arma" _

Ahí es cuando Eri empezó a reaccionar, "un arma, una arma…" se decía mentalmente.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Ya lo tengo! – viendo un pico en el suelo y lo agarró. Puso al chiquillo detrás de ella, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

Hades veía la escena desde una distancia prudencial, no quería verse envuelto en ese berenjenal…"Pero que insensata, defenderse con un pico" pensó el dios llameante. Iba a presenciar la posible muerte de la hija de su mayor enemigo, pero por alguna razón no quería que le ocurriera nada. "¡En que estás pensando! No claro que quiero que muera, pero…, no de esta manera, quiero ver como toda la familia ¡sufre! Quiero que cuando regrese el bobo de Tóntules vea que ya no le queda nada" su mente retorcida tenía otro plan que podría funcionar.

\- Número 48, quiero decir Asclepio, en cuanto te diga que corras, corre lo más rápido que puedas, ¿de acuerdo? – le indicó Eri al asustado niño.

\- Pero Eri ¿y tú qué? ¡Te destrozará!

\- No te preocupes por mí y haz lo que te digo ¿de acuerdo? – Asclepio asintió, mientras Eri veía como el monstruo estaba solamente a diez pasos de donde ellos estaban, se fijó que encima de ellos tenían una red con piedras que habían apartado antes del derribo. ¡Eso es! Solo tenía que cortar la cuerd…no…con el pico no la rompería a la primera, pero sí que podía desestabilizar la polea de un golpe.

Cuando la mantícora se posicionó en el lugar justo, Eri se abalanzó sobre la rueda de la polea donde tenía un seguro para estabilizarla y que no se moviera, la golpeó con el pico y enseguida con el peso la red llena de piedras fue cayendo encima de la matícora.

\- Ahora Asclepio ¡huye! – gritó Eri que se estaba incorporando también para huir. El muchacho huyó todo lo rápido que podía, aunque sus heridas le escocían. A lo lejos vio a número 32, o sea ser a Patroclo, con un grupo de hombres, todos iban armados, así que fue hacía ellos.

De nada sirvieron las rocas a la mantícora para volverse a levantar, ahora estaba enfurecida y le echó el ojo a su siguiente víctima: un jugoso niño.

Asclepio oyó el rugido del monstruo y echó la vista atrás. ¡Le miraba! ¡La mantícora iba a por él! Nervioso, tropezó y se dio de bruces con el suelo.

Eri vio con horror como la bestia iba a atacar a Asclepio, no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó el pico al devora hombres que le dio justo en toda la cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio en la cantera, "¡está loca!" pensaron los presentes al ver la actuación de la muchacha, incluso Hades y los diablillos no daban crédito, o era muy valiente algo que le venía de familia o era muy estúpida algo que también podía ser hereditario…

\- ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño monstruo! – gritó Eri a la enorme mantícora, esta se giró a donde estaba y rugió de rabia.

Erianthe no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. "¡Seré estúpida! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño… ¡Menuda ocurrencia!" pensó mientras corría por salvar su vida.

Corrió y corrió adentrándose en un frondoso bosque. Sabía que la estaba siguiendo, sabía que si paraba la mataría, podía oír el crujir de las ramas cuando las pisaba con sus garras, incluso podía oler su putrefacto aliento.

De repente vio como el bosque iba acabando dejando lugar un terraplén y luego un acantilado. "¡No puede ser!" pensó aterrada, puesto que no tenía escapatoria, estaba completamente acorralada.

Estaba al borde del acantilado observando la altura y sopesando en las probabilidades de sobrevivir…nulas. Escuchó el crepitar de las hojas secas, lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrase con la mantícora que la observaba con sus ojos de felino. Sabía que estaba a su merced, solo esperaba el momento justo para atacar.

Sintió frío, mucho frío y es que no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llover. Pensaba en cómo salir de esa, pensaba en que no iba a volver a ver a su familia… Miró a todos lados buscando una vía de escape y como en el cálculo del acantilado en las probabilidades de sobrevivir también la veía negro, así que decidió que si iba a morir ¡moriría luchando!

Se agachó a recoger una rama lo bastante gruesa para golpear y como en la cantera se puso en posición defensiva.

La mantícora se relamió pues ¡qué mortal más ilusa! Con un palo no tenía nada que hacer…, pero ya era hora de acabar con el juego...Se abalanzó Erianthe a darle un bocado, pero esta se protegió con el palo.

El monstruo forcejeaba con la chica quien no soltaba el palo que la protegía de esas poderosas fauces, pero era de esperar que tal bestia tuviese mucha más fuerza que una mortal, por lo que con el palo en sus fauces zarandeó a Eri con tal fuerza que salió despedida golpeándose en la cabeza con el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Ah!- Gritó de dolor. Estaba en el suelo aturdida, sentía un líquido caliente deslizarse por su mejilla, se sentía débil, entumecida por el frio de la lluvia, cansada después de huir y encima a punto de desfallecer antes de ser devora por una mantícora.

\- Que alguien me ayude…- fue el único sonido que pudo articular.

Hades acababa de llegar "¡como corría la tía!" pensó, pero enseguida vio la macabra escena: Erianthe tirada en el suelo sangrando y un mantícora hambrienta a punto de comérsela.

Uno pensaría que era lo que el señor de los muertos buscaba para la hija de Hércules, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero no… toda venganza se hace a su debido tiempo.

Se quitó el casco revelando su figura delante de los presentes. La mantícora levantó una de sus afiladas garras para matar a Eri que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero antes de que pudiese dar su mortal golpe fue atacada por una bola de fuego en toda la monstruo rugió de dolor, pues lo habían cegado.

Desorientada la mantícora fue retrocediendo sin percatarse del acantilado que tenía detrás. Aprovechando el momento Hades le asestó otra bola de fuego, esta vez hizo que la mantícora perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al vacío.

Erianthe estaba en el suelo observando lo que ocurría con estupefacción, pues ¿quién iba a atacar con bolas de fuego?

Antes de que perdiese el conocimiento se giró para ver a su salvador, pues solo pudo entrever una oscura figura con una llama azul en la cabeza y mascullar un leve "gracias".

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno jeje. **

**Esta Eri es muy temeraria, anda que enfrentarse a una mantícora…, para que no os hagáis un lío Patroclo es el chico que saluda Eri en capítulo anterior, pero que llama por su "número de empleado" y Asclepio el niño. **

**En próximo capítulo disiparé todas las dudas sobre la cantera y demás, pero tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo capi, ok?**

**Por cierto ¡muchas gracias ya tengo 120 visitas! No me lo esperaba y 5 reviews.**

**Gracias a megara2001: thanks for your supporting, I'm glad that you enjoy this fic.**

**A guest: no te preocupes, entre ellos no pasa nada malo. Hay una guerra y tienen que estar separados.**

**A ella123456: gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes de esta aventura tanto como yo. Habrá más de una sorpresa, además de canciones! Por lo de la venganza…tienes razón algo se interpondrá…jeje**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, espero que os guste y ya sabéis dejad reviews, follow o favorite esta historia me haríais muy feliz.**

**¡Muchas cibercookies para todos vosotros!**


End file.
